


Kraven's Island

by BitterSweetTeller



Series: BitterSweetTeller's Spectacular Spider-Man Series [1]
Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath Included, At least some humor, Comic Book References, F/M, Gen, Parody, Plenty of Foes, Plenty of Spectacular Spider-Man Characters, Post-Time Skip, Surprise Foes, Surprise Pairing, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In this follow up to Season 2 of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, Spider-man wakes up alone on a island to a living nightmare. Also a Spectacular Spider-Man styled parody of The Most Dangerous Game.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Surprise Female Character
Series: BitterSweetTeller's Spectacular Spider-Man Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036431





	1. Act I: When It's Raining Spiders...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720214) by Richard Connell. 



> This intro is brought to you by Spider-Man.
> 
> **Remember when my sucky life wasn't The Diaries of a Human Spider? Lasted about a few months, tops. Well…this is one of the worst chapters. A television soap should be the last thing on my mind right now, but I'm sure I know someone that could use some more soap in his life. And a bath: A big one.**

On a island called Little Cayman…

Spider-man is running past pale green hotel villas.

He's heavily breathing...with his costume torn in several places.

Some of the villas are caved in, some are still intact.

Dark green palm trees are scattered across the edges of fairly distant beaches. The sun is shining high above.

The mostly sandy island looks abandoned of life...except for several black helicopters circling around with cameras.

A all too familiar and monstrous looking figure is leaping from a villa rooftop, towards a guest pool.

The giant splash from the pool knocks Spider-man against a villa wall...despite trying to web swing his way out of the way.

The wall isn't broken, but very much dented.

Spider-man struggles to get up.

He moderately sighs.

He remarks, "haven't you ever…hard cough…heard of a cat nap?"

The figure is Leopard-Lion hybrid Kraven.

He's already halfway out of the now mostly empty pool with cheetah speed. His black pants and mostly orange vest have traces of torn off webbing over them.

Fifteen hours earlier, in the New York borough of Manhattan…

Spider-man was web slinging around the bright yellow city lights of the night. But, he took no joy in it tonight.

He saw flashes of the Green Goblin crashing into his own trap.

But... It was Spider-man's dangerous flash of anger at Norman Osborn that caused him to be lost.

And... That's what still really hurt.

In Spider-man's mind... Harry Osborn's words echoed, "he was sick… Spider-man should've helped him…"

Spider-man then sighed deeply to himself.

He started to say, "with great power…"

He saw flashes of recent mostly white lined Daily Bugle news articles...with a masked superhero calling himself the Scarlet Spider on it.

The figure was in a mostly dark blue sleeved Spider-man costume, with bright white web shooter like gauntlets.

The headlines said, "Two Spiders, One Menace! Silvio Furniture Crushed! SilverCoat Electronics Short Circuited! Tombstone Carving Out Crimewave!"

Spider-man finished the thought, "…comes great responsibility."

Presently, on Little Cayman…

A little exhausted... Kraven laughs.

He goes on, "I…moderate cough…will not rest…moderate cough…until I am again worthy of being Kraven the Hunter in the Big Game."

He sees flashes of mostly black uniformed secret agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and park rangers.

At the time... They were firing at and chasing after his Leopard-Lion hybrid monster self across the country.

Presently... Kraven gets out of the pool.

Spider-man slightly chuckles.

He figures, "sorry buddy, but…hard cough…online multiplayer games are back with civilization. Besides…hard cough…as far as I'm concerned, you already lost."

Kraven mutters, "you're seriously comparing a trivial game to the Big Game?! Kraven always gets his prey!"

He angrily slashes at Spider-man with his Leopard-Lion hybrid claws.

Fourteen and a half hours earlier, in Manhattan…

In midair a fair distance away?

Spider-man found a mostly silvery bright yellow SilverCoat Electronics store.

The bright blue electric sign in tubed font hung by a bent silver pole, with electric sparks.

And coming Spider-man's way?

There were three supervillains on matching silver motorbikes, led by Silver Sable.

One was Override:

With a cybernetically enhanced green jumpsuit and helmet.

The second was Aura:

With a cybernetically enhanced purple jumpsuit and dark purple tubed coils around the arms.

Both jumpsuits had dark gray cybernetic gear covering their upper parts. Their motorbikes had two large wooden boxes of stolen technology in cable tow.

Cars sped away from the aflame store.

Two of them crashed into each other against a then broken down streetlight.

Then... Spider-man's spider sense went off.

It was helping him web sling out of the way of the web slinging Scarlet Spider.

The Scarlet Spider called out to him, "sorry Spidey, but I got this!"

Spider-Man web swung back around.

Determinedly... He called out, "who's got who…Chameleon?!"

He got his webbing around the Scarlet Spider's web like grappling hook...pulling it off the dark blue windowsill it was anchored on.

In the Chameleon's voice... The Scarlet Spider muttered, "we'll see…when it's raining spiders."

In his fall?

The Chameleon fired blue lightning blasts from his gauntlets.

Spider-man slightly chuckled.

He sarcastically quipped, "what did it take to come up with that one: A lighting second?"

Spider-man flip dodged past two lightning blasts in the air.

But... One sent him falling with a hard groan into one of the sets of cables below.

Cables got tangled around him.

The wooden box behind Aura was bouncing and spinning from the side.

Spider-man sighed.

He annoyedly muttered, "on the other side of the lightning."

Silver Sable figured, "looks like we caught ourselves a spider."

Override laughed.

All too coolly... He said, "better make that two spiders."

He used his cybernetic enhanced jumpsuit to hack into the Chameleon's grappling hook...turning it off.

This was just when the Chameleon tried to fire it again to break his fall.

The Chameleon fired lightning blasts at Aura and Override...breaking Override's concentration.

Override barely steered his motorbike around a close by lightning blast.

Override cried out, "whoa! Aura?"

Aura projected a bright pink force field shield around her cybernetic arms, protecting herself.

She started to assure, "I'm not goi…"

Then... The wooden box spun into Aura by surprise.

The box knocked her off her motorbike.

At the same time... The Chameleon lightning blasted the same box.

The cables around Spider-man twisted.

But... They widened for a long enough second for him to tumble out.

As he got to his feet?

Spider-man gasped, "hard groan…no!"

The cybernetic parts inside exploded...making Aura fall into unconsciousness against the road.

Override called out in concern, "Aura!"

Sirens of incoming police cars and fire engines went off.

Override spun back around for Aura on his motorbike...forgetting the battle in great worry.

Fortunately? Even from several city blocks away?

Spider-man managed to web swing the nearest exploding cybernetic parts at the Chameleon.

The Chameleon's grappling hook was smashed to pieces.

But... He still managed to land on the motorbike without a driver.

Spider-man web zipped right for the Chameleon.

The Chameleon slightly laughed. He started to gloat, "I'm going to enjoy this job."

He fired a lightning blast right for Spider-man.

But... Laser fast fire from Silver Sable's big blaster hit him and set off his aim.

It hit the web line instead.

But... Spider-man swung himself over it quick enough to launch himself at the motorbike.

Spider-man muttered, "not for long."

Spider-man punched the Chameleon in midair...against the motorbike's steering bar.

The motorbike was then out of sight of Silver Sable...heading for a New York city park.

The Chameleon was nearing the point of unconsciousness.

He tumbled off.

He didn't get far though...before falling unconscious.

Spider-man quickly steered the motorbike away from several people.

His spider-sense then went off.

And... To his great shock?

Spider-man saw a familiar looking jet black figure with a big white spider symbol.

The figure was laughing...like Venom.

Spider-man was about to web zip for him...when a explosion came from the motorbike's front tire.

From the impact?

Spider-man fell unconscious in a park water fountain.

And... Standing over him then was a evilly smiling Hammerhead.

Several minutes after...

Hammerhead said over cell phone, "I have Spider-man. Yes: There won't be a flight available till tomorrow. I will escort him to Kraven's Island TV studio myself."

Presently, on Little Cayman…

Spider-man's spider-sense helps him tumble away.

The wall crumples to dust under Kraven's claws.

Spider-man manages to barely tumble through the crumpling wall.

Inside...

Spider-man quickly web zips himself to the ceiling of a mostly white hotel room with dark blue floorboards.

And... Struggling to slow his breath... Spider-man stays still there.

With his scent briefly blocked by the crumpling wall's dust?

Spider-man, in his great relief, loses Kraven.

Kraven roars in anger, "this will end with your mask as my trophy, Spider-man!"

He speeds off towards one of the several other hotel villas nearby...searching for Spider-man.

After breathing somewhat normally again?

Spider-man mutters to himself, "that guy really needs a hobby: One that doesn't involve chasing me. Right now…hard sigh…I'd rather face the Green Goblin."

He sees flashes of the Green Goblin and his glider...crashing in its destruction.

Spider-man adds, "least then Harry wouldn't have lost his father…hard sigh…and be so close to going crazy himself. I may never be able to truly make it up to him."


	2. Act II: More Crazy Villains, Lunch Periods, and A Manhattan Green Melody, Oh My!

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan…

Across many homes?

The front pages of the Daily Bugle newspapers have the headline "Chameleon is Scarlet Spider!"

Some newspapers on mostly pale brown kitchen tables are open to other pages...where the headlines say this instead:

Two Midtown High Students Missing! Wild Pack Hits Road Block! Experimental Helmet Saves Annie Herd?

Under the last headline is a picture of Aura in a medical bed...with Override without his helmet sitting beside her.

In Aunt May's house?

The newspaper is open to the Midtown High students article.

And... With Aunt May teary eyed in fear?

One of the pictures under the headline is a picture...of Peter Parker.

In a New York neighborhood within Queens, at Midtown High…

It's about 11:39 A.M. A lunch period on school hours.

But... It's quite silent today.

Even Sally Avril isn't overly prideful of Peter Parker being missing.

Beside her is a concerned Randy Robertson.

Randy points out, "I'm usually not one to judge, but you not yelling… Slight sigh. It isn't like you. It's kind of scary, really."

Sally mutters, "hard to yell at Peter when he isn't here! Moderate sigh. Or Flash."

Randy suggests to her, "knowing them, they will be. It's just a matter of time."

Sally briefly smiles.

She adds lowly, "thanks."

Seventeen minutes later, in the next lunch period...

Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson are at a table.

Gwen has barely touched her tray.

She checks quite uneasily, "you sure no one has seen Peter since last night?"

Mary Jane adds, "yeah. But...that's probably not the only thing on your mind."

Gwen reveals lowly, "I have feelings for Harry too… Hard sigh. But, no one else can understand Harry like I do."

Mary Jane challenges, "try me."

She puts a kind of comforting hand on Gwen's.

Gwen points out, "look. I appreciate that you're trying to help. But…it's more complicated than that. Harry sure thinks so, and so no one else can but me."

Mary Jane slightly sighs.

She points out, "just be sure it's what you want too."

She moves to another table.

And... Gwen is in deep thought mostly silent.

Meanwhile, back on Little Cayman…

Spider-man, having recently gathered his strength, climbs down from the ceiling he had been hanging from.

His stomach starts growling.

Spider-man sighs to himself.

He reflects, "as much as I'm going to hate myself later for saying this? I'm glad Kraven let me have some food and restocked webbing. He did want things to start out even for the "Big Game". But... It makes me wonder if there really is a man under all that fur."

Sounding disoriented?

Spider-Man quickly mutters, "nope: Starting…now."

Spider-man runs to the nearest bathroom...breathing hard over a toilet.

The bathroom has dark blue walls and is mostly bent in in wreckage.

Spider-man sighs.

He thinks out loud, "hate myself. Or...at least whe…n..."

Suddenly... Spider-man hears someone.

He stands upright.

He gets the bottom of his mask back on.

That's when he sees a long light blond haired woman in a green dress and matching dress gloves.

The mystery woman slightly chuckles nervously.

She checks, "is…this a bad time?"

Breathing heavily for more than one reason?

Spider-man figures, "umm... I…I thought me and Kraven were the only ones on the island."

The mystery woman says her name is Charlotte Witter.

In his exhaustion with recent events?

Spider-man is tempted to say Peter Parker. But...he stops himself.

He sticks with saying he's Spider-man.

Charlotte slightly sighs.

Charlotte reasons, "guess I missed the boat: Probably my own fault. I've been watching Venom Vs. Carnage and Scorpion Vs. Carnage in my room."

A little surprised by this?

Spider-man guesses, "Madhouse Inc? Wow. Well... Nervous laugh. Yeah: They're certainly going places."

Somewhat delicately... Charlotte moves towards him.

Charlotte suggests, "and so can you, little spider."

She takes out some hundred dollar bills from under one of her gloves...waving it in her other hand.

She smirks.

Under his breath... Spider-man figures, "not if Kraven squashes this "little spider" on the way."

Charlotte slightly scoffs at this.

She realizes, "you really haven't heard of me, little spider? In the Strait of Malacca, I go by Madame Web."

Spider-man figures suspiciously, "you're a crime lord, aren't you?"

He points a accusing finger at Charlotte.

Charlotte slightly sighs.

She poses like a model.

She figures, "would that be so bad? Last I checked, you were close to making a deal with Tombstone."

Spider-man sees flashes of being black suited Spider-man...including one of talking to Tombstone.

Spider-man mutters lowly, "I wasn't well then! And besides: I'm a crime fighter, not a crime lover. Sorry."

Charlotte sighs.

She says, "I see."

Spider-man figures, "do you? Kraven is determined to take me down, and anyone that gets in his way! Sigh. So, can we just fight later?"

He puts out his arms on the last part.

Charlotte slightly laughs.

She implies, "who said anything about fighting?"

She presses on the back of the second glove.

And... A small dark red blinking light flashes on it.

Charlotte more creepily smirks.

Spider-man sees the small signal beacon.

He looks wide eyed at this.

And... He starts running back for the collapsed wall.

He mutters, "darn it! Me and my luck wi…!"

Spider-man's spider-sense then goes off.

He quickly tumbles for the hallway wall...in the face of very thick webbing firing at him.

And... A mostly dark blue giant superpowered spider with a dark red spider symbol has just come in through the collapsed wall.

With the spider's Spider-man like quickness... Spider-man gets his legs webbed.

Charlotte is already on her way out through a backdoor.

Spider-man sighs.

He sarcastically quips, "great: A lab spider looking for a lab partner."

He struggles to break out of the giant spider's webbing.

It's slowly breaking apart. But...it's three times as thick as Spider-man's webs.

The giant spider speeds towards him.

The giant spider is seeming to almost drool with dark blue liquid.

Spider-man groans, "ughh! Total grossness!"

Then... Kraven starts rushing in...about to take him out.

In a spilt second though?

Spider-man lifts his webbed legs in front of his path...kicking him back.

Kraven is sent flying into the giant spider's legs...tripping it.

Having bought himself some seconds?

Spider-man tumbles onto his webbed legs.

He sighs hard.

He figures, "literally down to my last web here."

And... With his last web shooter webbing?

He fires webbing past the collapsed wall and onto the villa roof across the way.

Spider-man web zips into both the giant spider and Kraven...kicking them hard with his web protected legs.

They both crash through several walls of hotel rooms...mirror glass and dust flying and all.

Spider-man uses the pool interior walling as a break for his web zipping...knowing he wouldn't be able to web zip right over it.

His legs makes a big dent in the walling with his landing.

Several of the pool tiles fall into the puddles below.

The webbing around Spider-man's legs breaks further, nearly falling off of his legs.

He uses one hand to pull it off and put it over his shoulder.

Then... Spider-man starts climbing out of the pool.

As he keeps going?

He says lowly to himself, "that was both awesome…heavy sigh…and terrifying. Really got to get myself a agent…or an A.I. like Jarvis to tell me when the motorbike is blowing up."

He has flashes of becoming unconscious last night.

Then... Spider-man focuses back to the settling dust cloud of caved in walls.

The shadow of the super spider indicates it is unconscious.

The shadow of Kraven indicates he is very disoriented on the floor.

But... Kraven is still conscious and breathing heavily.

Spider-man sighs in mixed relief.

He figures, "least I have something of a head…start."

One of the helicopters above has a big flag sticking out of its side door...with Calypso herself holding it up from the back of the helicopter.

And... On the flag's visible back side is a black lettered message:

Want Flash back? Come to Owen Island.

Spider-man mutters lowly, "really? Really?!"

He puts his arms out in frustration as well.

The flag starts being pulled back into the helicopter.

Spider-man speeds for his web line. It's still attached to a roof.

And, now... Spider-man is about to swing it in full to land into the helicopter's slowly closing side door.

Suddenly... Something else speeds into him.

Spider-man's spider-sense goes off.

But... Spider-man has already started swinging into the air.

And so...he couldn't turn around in time.

He crashes through a villa window...coughing hard against floorboards.

He has crash landed into the villa's second floor.

The helicopter has practically vanished from sight.

And... On a mostly black and dark green striped Green Goblin like glider...

A figure in a dark orange cloak and a jet black ghost like mask laughs madly at Spider-man.

Around this time, in Ravencroft…

A very sad Eddie Brock and a crazily laughing Cletus Kasady are facing a jet black TV set on wheels.

They're surrounded by mostly pale green walls and dark gray bars covered windows. They're in red chairs, with dark blue video game control pads in hand.

Right outside of the small room? There are several Ravencroft Security guards in white uniforms.

They have mostly green tranquilizer guns at the ready.

On top of the TV set is a video game CD case tiled Rise of the Sinister Six.

On the CD case is a familiar image of Electro and the Vulture battling Spider-man on a skating rink.

And... Behind one of the nearby red flags on the CD case?

There is what seems to be the shadow of a alternate Peter Parker with messed up hair with a small yellow question mark.

On the TV itself?

There is a 3D video game arena of the Statue of Liberty...with a player character Spider-man firing webbing against a player character version of a glaring Mark Allen.

This Mark Allen wears a mostly dark purple Scorpion like battlesuit:

With green reptile like arms and a mechanical arm like Scorpion tail that launches Molten Man like fireballs.

As the gameplay goes on onscreen?

Eddie mutters lowly to Cletus, "you just picked Spider-man to spite me, didn't you?!"

Cletus moderately laughs.

In a strangely rough and low voice... He mutters, "now, don't tell me you actually forgot your hatred for the little bug."

Eddie moderately sighs.

He fires back, "the hell I could! The Daily Bugle always shows pictures of his recklessness."

All too lightly... Cletus wonders, "then what's stopping you from busting out of here and teaching him a lesson? I mean, for however brief you were Venom, you practically had Spider-man on the run."

Eddie sighs with some mixed feelings.

He reasons, "you loved that?"

Cletus sees flashes of running away from his dangerous father...and away from a burning house which he himself set aflame. 

Another set of flashes show Cletus making many people disappear in twisted ways for Tombstone's profits:

Including steering a out of control bus into traffic and setting aflame several floors of executive offices in a skyscraper.

A flashing by picture of a dark gray pillar has the words StoneLife Savings on it.

Back with Cletus himself...

Cletus remarks, "doesn't any villain in Manhattan these days?"

Eddie darkly figures, "with every part of me."

Then... He heavily sighs.

He points out, "but…a villain has to live too, and I'm not talking about behind these walls."

In a weirdly high tone... Cletus laughs.

Cletus suggests, "I'm for that…but I'm getting a symbiote to match my hair. Find yours, and we can go spider hunting."

Eddie twistedly adds, "if I do, you'll be the first to know."

He twistedly smiles. So does Cletus.

On the TV screen?

Mark Allan launches a fireball into the Statue of Liberty's torch while Spider-man is standing on it.

The screen echoes, "Scorpion Wins!"

Meanwhile, back on Little Cayman…

Spider-man is barely getting up.

Half joking... he mutters, "as…hard groan…if I had enough…hard groan…wild things to fight."

The figure laughs.

He says, "wild, you say? We're all wild, Spidey."

Spider-man challenges, "tell that to Dr. Connors: He can cure you of the Green with one robot hand behind his back."

He gestures his own arm behind his back on the last part.

The cloaked figure suddenly lifts him up by his costume's neck.

The cloaked figure rants, "tell that to Osborn! I used to be his chief of Security, and this is what I get for it: The Green down my throat!"

And... Spider-man suddenly gasps.

In great disbelief.... He calls out, "Mr. Menken?!"

The gone crazy executive Mr. Donald Menken laughs madly.

He cries out, "no mo…re!"

At the same time... He hurls Spider-man through the second floor.

Crazy Donald Menken sees flashes of trying to run away with some of the Green...before his flight was cancelled by private investigator Mac Gargan's connections with the police.

Crazy Donald goes on, "the Hobgoblin is in, and it's all about painting the world Green!" 

The Hobgoblin sees flashes of being escorted by Oscorp on paid release from the police...believed to be the Green Goblin thanks to the Chameleon in the Green Goblin's absence.

For another three flashes for him?

They show himself set up to drink from the Green...thanks to the Chameleon carrying out what he was paid to do.

Back with Spider-man...

Spider-man is nearing unconsciousness...surrounded by a ring of broken floorboards.

He mutters under his breath, "what…hard cough…about what happened to you? Do you even…hard cough…really care about anyone but yourself?!"

The Hobgoblin laughs.

The hobgoblin insists crazily, "why Spidey boy, I'm doing this for the world: Of Oscorpy goodness...and you're my first lucky winner!"

He briefly puts his arms out like it's obvious.

And... From his mostly jet black dark green tipped Green Goblin like gloves?

He fires a green electric blast at Spider-man.

With help from his spider-sense?

Spider-man reactively kicks part of a broken in half floorboard into the path of the electric blast.

The electric blast destroys the floorboard instead.

Interestingly... Spider-man purposely punches and kicks broken floorboards still around him...letting himself fall for the villa's basement below in a cloud of concrete dust.

The Hobgoblin goes wide eyed.

He murmurs, "no."

With one hand... Spider-man turns the webbing around his arm into a web bungee cord.

He almost crashes into the basement floor.

But... Spider-man lets the web bungee cord shake off the momentum.

Clinging onto it for as long as he can?

Spider-man nervously sighs.

He thinks out loud, "if this doesn't …hard cough…put a dent in…"

He covers his mask with one hand while coughing, keeping it down.

The Hobgoblin steers his glider right above the concrete dust cloud.

He mutters crazily, "no: The Manhattan Green can't come into the world without friendly neighborhood Spidey!"

The web bungee cord breaks apart...already torn halfway beforehand.

But... Spider-man ends up falling unconscious...next to the basement's gray radiator.

Floor tile cracks are around him. Yet, they're very little in size.

The Hobgoblin bizarrely sobs.

He cries out, "no!!"

He bizarrely looks to the ceiling...his arms wide.

The Hobgoblin electric blasts his way out through the ceiling, crazily crying out to the sky.


	3. Act III: More Revelations

Fifty three minutes later, in a Midtown High hallway…

Liz Allen is on her way to class, walking up the dark gray stairs to the second floor.

She is also talking over cell phone, "yes, Eddie. Moderate sigh! I don't like Peter much anymore either. But, can't we talk about anything else besides your "bro"?! Good. I'll talk to you next week."

She looks fairly frustrated.

Liz hangs up.

She does so a few feet away from the door to her next class.

Five minutes later, on the Midtown High campus…

It's 1:50 P.M. It's not long into practice on the Midtown football field.

The football team is there in their mostly dark green and white numbered uniforms:

Hobie Brown, Kenny Kong, Randy, Sean McKeever…even a somewhat shaken Harry Osborn.

Harry only shows up for every second practice nowadays...because he doesn't have super strength from the Green anymore.

The only player missing is Flash Thompson.

Harry and Randy are passing the football to each other. They're up against Kenny and Sean.

Because of this practice having more turn taking than usual in Flash's absence?

Hobie is nearby in the mostly dark grey bleachers.

Harry seems to hear a evilly laughing Green Goblin...blasting away at him from behind with hurled pumpkin bombs and electric blasts.

But... No one else does.

Harry tries hard to concentrate...keeping going with football practice.

He is side stepping past Sean and throwing the football over Kenny's shoulder.

Randy runs for it.

He is barely catching the football before it hits the ground.

He smiles toward Harry.

He figures, "good throw."

Harry slightly nods.

He is slightly shaking and breathing heavily.

Yet... In spite of his exhaustion and nervousness?

Harry speeds past Kenny to go for the football.

Harry jumps for the football.

But... He instead trips over his own feet in his exhaustion.

He misses the football.

Kenny catches up, catching the football.

He is turning back around for the other side of the field.

Harry sees brief flashes of tubes of the Green.

And... He can just hear echoes of his father's disapproval, "not really your strong suit…not really your strong suit…"

Harry barely shakes the voice away...realizing what just happened a few minutes ago.

A time out was just called...because at least Hobie and Randy noticed Harry's disorientation.

Randy checks in concern, "you all right, man?"

Harry gets himself up.

But... He looks very much embarrassed.

Breathing a little slower?

He insists, "yeah. Just… Heavy sigh. I just need water."

Harry heads to the dark orange water cooler near the bleachers.

He drinks down two glasses of water from a dark blue plastic cup.

He is beginning to breathe more calmly.

Harry then notices Randy nearby.

Harry wonders harshly, "what are you looking at?"

He gives Randy a harsh look.

Randy seems unphased.

He slightly sighs. But...he soon looks fairly shaken.

He doesn't walk away though. He looks right at Harry.

And... Randy reveals, "I…knew people. People that wanted to be on top more than anything: Even if it meant losing everything else they were. Faint sniffle. The Green brought you close to that point. But, you came back."

He's a little teary eyed.

Teary eyed himself... Harry sighs hard.

He realizes, "it's never simple though, is it? Coming back?"

He has another drink of water.

Randy reflects, "I wish it could, Harry."

A hour and a half later, over a beach on Little Cayman…

Mr. Rowan is in one of the helicopters...in his mostly orange shirt.

From the cockpit?

He sees a awake Kraven, a unconscious Hobgoblin, Calypso, Kraven's lion Gulyadki...and a figure in a familiar looking Venom costume tied to a palm tree.

Mr. Rowan laughs.

In Norman Osborn's voice... He considers, "I really should draw the final curtain on Kraven's Island. But...it's so much fun to let the fools wear each other out."

Not long before…

Norman Osborn over cell phone says, "hello, son. You don't understand: With Spider-man out there…sigh…I have to be extremely cautious. Yes, I'm recovering from the explosion…and the Green. Plenty of water and medical attention here. I miss you too."

He hangs up.

He is smiling evilly.

Presently…

Kraven mutters, "this…was too easy."

He sees flashes of challenging Hobgoblin for his title Kraven the Hunter.

After all? The Hobgoblin seems to have won against Spider-man.

Several more flashes show Kraven fighting Hobgoblin...until Kraven tore off the rocket engines of the exploding Hobgoblin's glider.

Calypso sighs in some mixed feelings.

She tries to assure Kraven, "I'll find you a more challenging creature, Sergei."

In a familiar sounding voice... The tied up figure points out, "I'm still tied up here!"

Earlier, not long after the motorbike explosion…

Flash Thompson was in a Venom costume.

He wondered nervously, "is he..?!"

Spider-man's unconscious body was near Hammerhead and Flash.

Hammerhead slightly laughed.

He insisted, "oh, he's fine: Stuntmen just like to throw themselves into the action."

He turned to leave.

But... He knocked out Flash from behind instead.

Hammerhead coldly muttered, "as do I."

Presently, on Kraven's Island…

Calypso laughs.

She figures, "a mere boy. You were just kept around to keep Spider-man around."

Flash confidently figures, "you know, I ran around as Spider-man once."

There is brief silence.

Flash urges, "no dice? Hard sigh. This sucks!"


	4. Act IV: A Spectacular Showdown on Kraven's Island

Suddenly, high in the air…

A web line fires onto Norman Osborn's personal helicopter.

Seconds later?

Spider-man jump kicks his way through the cockpit window.

Norman Osborn is hit by several glass shards.

But... His body just restores itself as though it never happened.

He sees flashes of giving himself a dark gray gaseous form of nanobot enhanced sub-dermal armor...giving him the power to rapidly restore himself and return to consciousness not long before his glider's destruction.

Norman Osborn laughs.

All too lightly... He asks, "how did you figure it out?"

Spider-man interestingly points out, "actually…laugh…the joke's on you. You see, I'm not Spider-man: I'm Flash."

He pulls off the mask...confirming he's not the real Spider-Man.

All before a very shocked Norman Osborn.

A hour or so earlier, on Owen Island…

The island only had sandy shores and a center group of closely together trees.

Within the twisted pale brown branches of the trees?

A sea smelling Spider-man had snuck around Calypso and Gulyadki to get to Flash.

Flash was tied up to some thick branches. But...Spider-man freed him.

They switched costumes.

Spider-man, with his face hidden by the leaves, didn't reveal himself as Peter Parker to Flash.

Interestingly... Flash, at first, looked ticked off.

Flash whispered harshly, "remind me again why you want to be the egghead?!"

Spider-man pointed out, "because it's not just Kraven: The Green Goblin is really running the show, and what we need to do is cancel it."

Flash slightly laughed.

Sounding better already... Flash figured, "simple enough. But…what do you have in mind?"

He put on Spider-man's empty web shooters.

Spider-man figured, "Kraven or Calypso probably have more webbing under lock and key. Steal some without being seen, and the rest will be simple enough."

Flash figured, "that part isn't. But... Yes: You can count on me."

He put on Spider-man's mask...while Peter Parker put on the Venom mask.

Presently…

Flash, taking advantage of Norman Osborn's shock, webs him against the back wall.

And... As he punches Norman Osborn?

Flash shouts, "that's for Spider-man!"

Then... Flash turns back to the helicopter controls.

He webs off a off switch for the helicopters's camera feeds...making Kraven's Island go off the air.

Norman Osborn coughs hard.

He call out, "no!!"

He rips off the webbing.

He is restoring himself to the point of only slightly coughing.

And... In a matter of seconds?

Norman Osborn takes out a pumpkin bomb from his pockets.

He smiles evilly some.

And... He mutters, "I was saving this for Spider-man. But, you'll make a good enough spokesman."

The pumpkin bomb releases a dark green nanobot enhanced form of the Green...making Flash cough hard.

Flash is bent over...struggling to stay unaffected.

While Flash is facing against Norman Osborn…

Spider-man, in the Venom costume, easily breaks free of his ropes.

Kraven and Calypso look stunned.

For, just then... Spider-man lifts up the palm tree.

The lion Gulyadki charges for Spider-man.

But... Spider-man slams the tree into him to knock him out.

Kraven gasps.

In shock... He says, "my prey lives."

Letting go of the tree?

Spider-man slightly chuckles.

He lightly wonders, "does that mean you're going to give yourself up already? Cause it would save a lot of time."

He lightly moves a arm out as he does.

Meanwhile, up above…

Most of the helicopters are already making a break for it.

In Norman Osborn's helicopter...

Flash uses some webbing to make a web parachute.

He barely traps the nanobot enhanced Green in the web parachute.

And... He quickly throws it into Norman Osborn like a large football.

Norman Osborn is knocked out against the helicopter flooring.

All while Flash catches his breath.

Between deep breaths?

Flash mutters to himself, "still…got it."

Down below, on the beach…

Kraven mutters sadly, "Sergei no longer has a title…or worth!"

He slashes some sand in front of Spider-man and Calypso...making them cough in temporary blindness.

There's a splash.

Calypso's Kanzashi gold earrings ring, mystically whirling the sand away.

In a low tone... She suddenly cries out, "Sergei!"

Spider-man and Calypso don't see Kraven.

In the sand are just his footprints...leading into the ocean waters.

Teary eyed... Calypso gasps, "no."

Spider-man sadly looks to the waters in silence.

Kraven can swim of course.

But... Spider-man couldn't help but feel he caused him to go missing...like Harry Osborn could have been to the Green.

Twenty minutes later...

Mostly dark green and dark yellow winged helicopters arrive.

They're steered by mostly dark blue uniformed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents:

With a dark red surrounded shadow eagle symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. on each of their uniforms.

Spider-man and Flash have already left with Norman Osborn's helicopter, leaving Norman Osborn to be taken in custody. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. also take in custody Calypso, Charlotte Witter, and two teenagers in mostly black T-shirts from Charlotte's temporary stage crew who were dumb enough to stay around.

Several sleepless hours later...

Spider-man and Flash make it back to Queens.

Spider-man, having been out late at night many times before, is awake enough to change back into his costume and web swing back to his bedroom.

He falls fast asleep on the floor...barely managing to hide his Spider-man costume under the bed.

Flash falls asleep in the helicopter...in his Venom Costume.

Late into the next day...

Flash wakes up to find the press gathered around the helicopter.

With broadcasting cameras?

The press inquires, "what does it feel like to be a superhero? How about some web action, Agent Venom? Hi, honey!"

The shout out is from Flash's parents...with their own big camera.

With some slight confusion?

Flash chuckles.

He smiles.

And... He confidently says, "like…the Flash is back in town."

Earlier that day…

The Daily Bugle had a morning news deadline to make.

J. Jonah Jameson shouted, "what's Parker's excuse thi…?!"

Robbie Robertson whispered, "he got beat up in the street, Jonah."

Or, at least... That's what Aunt May had concluded from Peter Parker's physical condition.

He had been given a few days off in bed to recover.

J. Jonah Jameson sighed hard.

He concluded, "that's real sad. But you think, after all this time, Parker would…!"

Robbie Robertson pointed out, "he may not be here in person, but…"

He handed J. Jonah Jameson a email printout...with some minor editing notes in black marker.

J. Jonah Jameson's eye went wide.

The printout was of a interview with Flash, in the helicopter.

Spider-man convinced Flash to be interviewed...hoping to save Peter Parker's own butt at the Daily Bugle.

J. Jonah Jameson laughed loudly.

He was grinning all too lightly.

He figured, "finally, something besides that no good wall crawler to print about! This goes on the front page, pronto!"

A half hour or so afterwards…

The Daily Bugle newspapers's front pages have the headline:

Quarterback Makes Super-Comeback!

Under the headline?

There's a editorially cropped off picture of Flash that only shows his face.

The original picture had Spider-man's costume still on Flash.


	5. Epilogue

Two and a half years later…

A copy of the same newspaper is pinned to a jet black bulletin board...along with two other interviews and several Spider-man pictures.

To the right of the board? There is a pale brown office desk...with Peter Parker's name on top of it.

Peter Parker is in his own office, fully rested and sitting in front of a jet black laptop computer. He wears a dark blue short sleeved open buttoned shirt over a jet black T-shirt. Peter also has a Daily Bugle press badge on his belt.

J. Jonah Jameson barges in through the office door.

He calls out, "Parker! Where's that…?!"

Peter slightly chuckles.

He points out, "right in front of you."

He already has printed out his latest news story for J. Jonah Jameson, which is on the desk.

Peter points a little to the news story as well.

It's titled:

Kingsley: The New King Of Crime?

Under the title is a picture of the Hobgoblin, next to a picture of Roderick Kingsley.

J. Jonah Jameson slightly sighs.

He recalls, "always at the last minute."

He hurriedly grabs the story.

Then... He heads out of the office.

On the other side of the door... J. Jonah Jameson starts to go on and on, "when I was in college, nothing wa…!"

His voice trails off, much to Peter's slight amusement.

Peter adds, "yeah. Same old Mr. Jameson. Heavy sigh. Wish Aunt May could be here to see it."

He looks solemn and mostly calm all at once.

He sees flashes of Aunt May's last hospital visit.

What has mostly comforted Peter is Aunt May smiling through it all:

That she left happy and hopeful...despite all the crimes and drama around Spider-man.

A few hours later, on the streets of New York…

Peter, with his knapsack, is running towards a dark reddish brown college campus with dark green windows.

As he crosses the crosswalk?

He passes a remodeled Oscorp headquarters.

On top of it is a silver lettered sign, spelling out SS-Corp.

The tower is now silver, with jet black computer screens for windows. Some of the screens show Silver Sable, in a silver dress and with no blaster.

Several minutes later...

Peter gets to the front stone steps of the college campus.

It's called Grayburn College.

One of the college professors here is the medium blond haired science genius Hank Pym.

Peter originally wanted to go to Empire State University.

But... The very questionable Miles Warren continuing to work there under SS-Corp caused serious doubts on that note.

But... As Peter pauses at the front steps?

He is bittersweetly remembering something else.

Nine months earlier, from Peter's memories…

As Spider-man?

Peter met Flash at the lunch tables on Midtown High school grounds.

Flash was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. And, he had the codename Agent Venom.

Spider-man checked, "what did you find out?"

Agent Venom moderately sighed.

He looked troubled.

He pointed out, "I'm not sure whether to be happy…or to have pity."

Spider-man insisted, "I don't care! Sigh. We have to find out if Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy survived the car crash. And either way, it probably ties to the Green Goblin...or the Hobgoblin."

Agent Venom revealed, "ok: The car crash was fake. They never made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. Life Model Decoys though did." 

In shock... Spider-man realized, "S.H.I.E.L.D…set it up?"

Agent Venom sighed deeply.

He shakily nodded.

He pointed out, "you have no idea how much trouble I had to go through to pull that up. But...that's not all I saw."

Spider-man figured, "who was close to destroying them then?"

They both were close to tears.

Agent Venom answered, "Harry's own father. He tried to turn him into a action figure of himself, with that extra Green stuff I almost was affected with years ago. Sniffle. But, Gwen snapped Harry out of it. He called S.H.I.E.L.D. Slight chuckle. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., they're living in France as Gabriel and Sarah Delaney. Plus, Norman Osborn is totally out of business."

He slightly chuckled on the last part.

And... As he started to turn away?

Spider-man sighed deeply.

He reluctantly realized, "we shouldn't tell. That'd probably just make things a lot worse…for Harry and Gwen."

Flash, as Agent Venom, moderately sighed.

And... He said in agreement, "a lot worse."

Presently, back with Peter…

In his self reflecting?

He doesn't right away notice someone tapping his shoulder.

Peter turns around.

Then... He slightly chuckles.

He smiles.

He is now seeing someone very familiar to him from recent months.

With most of his past friends having gone separate ways from him?

Peter has been mostly just seeing a young curly shoulder length dark brown haired woman named Caryn Earle.

She's from the Midwest. She wears a open buttoned dark blue shirt with matching ripped jeans.

With a southern accent... Caryn says softly, "hey, fighter."

She then pulls in Peter for a kiss.

He adds, "good to see you too. But, I got to get to…class. Oh, come on!"

His spider-sense goes off...when he notices Electro lightning blasting at him.

Peter quickly ducks with Caryn for cover behind a nearby car.

Cletus in a dark red symbiote suit, Venom, and Electro are walking right for Peter.

Caryn smiles some to Peter.

At the same time... She assures Peter, "no worries: I'll walk Barker and take notes. Just go an' get them."

She also puts a comforting hand on his.

In seconds... Peter is already getting fully into costume.

He positions his camera with a web on a car meter.

As Spider-man?

He chuckles.

And... Completely unphased... He tells Caryn, "I will."

Spider-man web zips himself into Venom...kicking off of him so that Electro could accidentally lighting blast Venom.

Venom cries out in outrage, with the symbiote fluctuating around Eddie.

In Spider-man's mid-kick though?

Cletus grabs him by symbiote generated super thick web tentacles.

He slams Spider-man against the road.

Spider-man is kind of quickly getting to his feet.

At the same time though... He quickly pulls the web tentacles in further.

He slightly coughs.

Lightly... Spider-man calls out, "hey Carnage: Nice to beat you!"

And... At the same time... Spider-man lets go of the web tentacles to punch hard at a incoming Carnage.


End file.
